His Time with Her
by ILUVBEING16
Summary: After the Avengers, Loki resides a month in asgard as prince but not as son of Odin and his punishment in a banishment, where Darcy Lewis appointed herself to look after him as a friend even though she falls for him and takes him for Halloween, thanksgiving, and Christmas to see her family where Loki learns Love, compassion, and forgiveness while Fandral meets Casey the clueless.
1. Chapter 1

His Time with Her

The story takes place after Thor and Loki leave for Asgard then Loki spends his banishment with Darcy since she appointed herself to look after him, they become a couple in summer then in the winter, they take a trip to Boston with Darcy for the holidays.

Author's Note: the Lewis family is Judo-Christian Israeli-Indian well the dad is and mom is a Christian Convert from Islam.

Members of the Lewis Family:

Levi David Rubinstein Lewis: 38-year-old Father of Jesse, Darcy, Casey, Kyle, and Mel, husband of Ruksar Ali. He is Israeli born American and is deceased….

Ruksar Ahmed Ali- Lewis (Sari): An Indian born Christian convert from Bhopal, where she met Levi Lewis. Mother of his five kids, sister to Dilshad Khan, and Aunt to Asad and Najma. She is a young naturally beautiful forty-five year old nurse. She promised herself she will never date or get married again.

Jesse Nathaniel Rubinstein Lewis (Jess): A loving older brother of Darcy, Casey, Kyle, and Mel, Husband to Catalina Seth and father to Cassia Mica Lewis and Carlos Mickey Lewis. He's a twenty-one year old deceased US Marine. He passed away when Darcy was eighteen.

Darissa Ratna Rubinstein Lewis (Darcy): A insanely smart twenty-three year old political science college student working as an intern for Jane Foster. She gets appointed to watch Loki then falls in love with him. She is a good dancer and musician but a terrible cook. She is close to Asad and Dilshad. And first to befriend Zoya when they meet in India for Asad and Zoya's wedding. She is a morning person and love to cook breakfast sandwiches since that's the only thing she can cook. She loves music and plays drums. She carries drumsticks in her back pocket or purse. She moves a week after Thor's departure to New York with Jane and lives with her but visits Boston to see her single mother Sari, sister-in-law Cat, younger siblings Casey, Kyle, Mel, and her niece Mica and nephew Mickey any chance she gets. She doesn't date after her first 9th grade boyfriend's death.

Cassia Dalia Rubinstein Lewis (Casey): A very bright yet clueless, outspoken and insanely funny twenty year old culinary, business and marketing student and musician. She loves her mom and family a lot. She plays pranks on them with her best friend Emma Rosen and soon new best friend/sister-in-law Zoya Faroqui-Khan. She is sarcastic and somewhat mean yet has a good heart. She is very close to her older sister Darcy and lived with her in New Mexico for a year but moves back to their family in Boston to go to Dartmouth when she was eighteen. She loves to play guitar and owns sixteen guitars (4 acoustic, 10 electric, and two bass). She doesn't date or flirts around because she believes in being independent.

Kylie Aryan Lewis (Kyle): An idiotic and self-centered seventeen year old teenager that likes to have fun and ignore school like his older sister Casey. His sisters often tease himself about his name- Kylie.

Carmela Priya Rubinstein Lewis (Mel): A fourteen year old teenager, shopaholic and youngest in the Lewis family. She is quiet yet can get easily excited by anything. She loves to tackle her sister Casey with hugs.

Catalina Sethi Lewis (Cat): she is the sister-in-law to Darcy, Casey, Kyle, and Mel. She is a nurse and single mother to Mica and Mickey Lewis.

Cassia Mica Lewis (Mica): she is Jess and Cat's adorable six-year-old daughter. She is very close to Casey and bonds well with Darcy. She befriends Loki and Fandral when she first meets them. She is named after Casey.

Carlos Mickey Lewis (Mickey): he is a little charming six-year-old son of Jesse and Cat. He loves his aunt Darcy and bonds well with Aunt Casey while tolerates Aunt Mel and Uncle Kyle. He dislikes Loki at first because he thinks Loki is a diva. But in the end, he becomes friends with him and calls him Uncle Loki.

* * *

His Time with Her

**Date **May 5

Chapter One

Thor Odinson and the guards led Loki back to Odin in the throne room, where Frigga was weeping at the return of her two sons while Odin glared at the youngest son.

"My son, Thor you may leave with your mother while I talk to him." Odin says pointing at Loki, who at this moment was looking at the ground.

Thor escorted his mother out while Loki looked up to his father, scowling.

"Why did you do this?" Odin demanded as Loki stiffened at bit. Odin feared that this would happen if Loki ever found out but it would've been easier to tell him when he was younger to avoid all this.

"I did it for you, All-father…. For you to see I could become king." Loki whispered. He was disappointed enough to realize that his destiny was not to be king but something else.

"No Loki, I have nothing to say on that topic." Odin sadly whispered. At that moment, he felt he let his family and kingdom down after all that has happened.

Loki looked down when Thor and Frigga walked in.

"Father, have you made a decision on Loki's punishment?" Thor curiously asks. The oldest son was wondering because he did not hear his father screaming for the guards.

"In a month, I shall tell you all until then Loki will stay here as prince but not my son." Odin replies leaving.

Frigga screams happily with tears streaming down her face as she rushes to hug Loki.

"My son, you are back…" she continues to whisper as she hugs him, tightly.

Thor smiles at this little family moment between his brother and mother.

Loki stops hugging his mother and walks to Thor to apologize to him.

"Brother, I'm sor" Loki started off to say but was engulfed in a hug by Thor. Loki hugged him back, with tears streaming down his face. It reminded him of the old times before all the lies and betrayal and heartache.

During those times, they did so many fun things and so many mistresses. The two brothers bet and bedded girls with Vostagg and Fandral. The four of them were Casanovas. Thor the dress chaser, Loki the one night lover, Fandral the dashing heartbreaker, and Vostagg the commitment phobic, altogether they the entire female population of Asgard swoon with their good, sexy looks and higher ranks of the kingdom.

Their younger brother fell in love with Sif and they got married years ago; Tyr loved both of his brothers though Thor's arrogance and Loki's silent sadistic personality annoyed him so he wished if they find their other half.

The both brothers stopped hugging before leaving with their mother to chamber where Sif, Tyr, and warrior three stayed.

Frigga left halfway before the brothers went to see the others. She was worried how the others are going to react seeing Loki again so she left before she panicked.

They walked in as everyone stood up at the sight of the traitor.

"Why is he back?" Sif sneered at Loki as Tyr held her back.

Tyr was happy to see Loki back but was worried about their father's health. He knew what his brother did was wrong but already forgave him for it.

"My friends, father has granted Loki, his place as prince but we shall meet in a month about his punishment and my father refuses to acknowledge Loki as his son." Thor explained as everyone except Loki nodded in understanding.

"Well, let us forget about this and just relax with the fair maidens." Fandral says as he notices Loki and Sif glares at each other. Fandral was always the peacemaker so he knew when a tension was rising.

Just then Sigyn, Hela, and Freya, mistresses of Fandral, Loki, and Vostagg walked in then sat down on their laps. Sigyn in Fandral, Hela in Loki, and Freya in Vostagg while Sif sat with Tyr, Thor and Hogun staring disgusted at the three Casanovas, Sif whispers to Thor, "Thank Odin, you have found your other half, the mortal."

Thor smiled at his sister-in-law then stared at Loki nibbling on that girl's neck before whispering, "I hope they all find their other halves to."

* * *

Meanwhile,

In Boston,

Townhouse quarter,

Lewis' brownstone townhouse,

Darcy Lewis was sitting in the family room with her sisters, brother, niece, and nephew watching Baby's day out. She was happy that SHEILD gave her two weeks off so she could spend time with her family. Plus the day after tomorrow, she will leave; it will be the twins' sixth birthday so her Mumi and Cat went shopping for supplies and gifts.

"The three kidnappers are frickin idiots….." Casey mutters as sleepy Mica nuzzles her head in Casey's neck.

"I like them; they remind me of someone…" Kyle states as Casey snorts a laugh.

Darcy smirks at her brother's idiocy as she pats Mickey's head as he sleeps.

This was perfect for her being around her family in person after ten months and hours of video chatting.

She loved it and was thankful to God for it.

Though there was that void in her life…..

She needed someone to love her as her dad loved her mumi or her brother Jesse loved Cat.

She leant back on the couch with Mickey in her lap to fall asleep after resting her head on her Brother Kyle's shoulder as Casey sleeps with Mica in her lap on the recliner and Mel on the floor.

* * *

At eleven pm,

Sari and Cat returned to see their sleeping family.

Sari stood there as Cat put everything away before putting blankets on them and leaves.

Ruksar Lewis loved her family a lot she wished for her children's dreams to come true and they are.

Jesse became a marine and served faithfully until he died. Darcy is studying political science at NYU and is interning at a government organization. Casey is business and marketing major and minoring in culinary at Dartmouth. Kyle as an allstar baseball player in high school and Mel is designing her own outfits at the age of fourteen.

* * *

Ruksar or as others call her Sari dreamt for her children's children dreams to come true from the start when she first read the book of Matthew in the Christian Bible at fifteen then she gave her life to Christ in the streets of India.

She knew that her family would not like this so she left her home to work in the church where she met Levi an American student from Israel even though she kept in touch with her mother and sister Dilshad without the knowledge of her brothers and father.

At the age of nineteen and being in relationship/friends with him and him being her tutor in English, she then married Levi in the church with her mother, his mother and her sister as the witnesses.

At week later they moved to the US and settled in Boston, she in few months became a registered nurse and Levi took over the family business Lewis Enterprises as Chief Executive Officer.

In that few months, she became pregnant with their first child and in two month before she turned twenty, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy and named him Jesse Nathaniel.

The little boy had her tan skin and smile but his father's black bluish hair, well-built stature and driven personality. Three years later, a baby girl Darissa Ratna. She had her father's pale Israeli white skin and tall lean stature, her grandmother's reddish brunette hair and brown eyes but her mother's smile, kind heart and sweet personality.

Another three years, another girl was born Cassia Dalia. She was different but good different. She had her father's pale Israeli white skin, his brown eyes, his driven hard-working mind-set and black bluish hair but her mother's tall curvy figure, kind heart and sweet toothy smile.

Three more years later, a second boy was born, Kylie Aryan. He was a little idiotic but kind with his father's driven mind-set and mother's looks.

After that, another three years came and a sweet little angel was born, a girl… Carmela Priya. She had her mother's sweet and kind heart but her father's looks.

They were a happy Christian family who still celebrated Passover but that changed in two years when Levi died in a plane crash near the Middle Eastern border.

And she single-handedly raised five children by her but now she is helping her daughter in law raise her children after the death of Levi and Jesse.

Sari bends down to kiss each of them on their forehead. She looks at her innocent oldest daughter and smiles at her.

She then unties one of the Christian Cross locket necklace from her neck and puts it on Darcy after she puts a Christian Prayer bracelet on her other two younger daughters.

She kisses their foreheads before walking up the stairs to go to sleep.

She sits on her bed and unties the Christian Cross Locket necklace that Levi gave her then puts it near his picture on her bedside before falling asleep.

* * *

Next Morning a six am.

Darcy woke up stiff and she looked around to see her and her siblings along Mica and Mickey were asleep.

She looked at the clock to see it was six am and the TV was still on so she sat up and turned it off when she heard Casey yawn, "Morning Sis..."

Casey sat up holding Mica in her lap, tight yet gentle while Darcy stood up and placed Mickey in her spot before going to the kitchen in the family room.

She made coffee and poured out orange juice before make her famous breakfast sandwiches when Kyle and Mel woke up.

Kyle opened his eyes as he smelled something delicious but he saw Casey making her creepy morning yawn face as she held on to Mica.

"Ugh, the first thing in the morning I see is my big sister's creep and ugly face….Why God?" Kyle loudly mutters as Casey scowls.

"What I see is not to hot either…" Casey retorts as Darcy hands them their juice and sandwich.

Casey puts the sandwich on the table before putting Mica on the couch near Mickey. She then sits back down with her sandwich.

"Can we ever have a morning were you guys don't argue or insult each other?" Darcy says as Mel sits up and takes her orange juice.

"Um we do that because is excites everyone in the morning! Right little bro?" Casey asks oh so dramatically as Kyle nods.

"Whatever you two Cassia and Kylie…" Darcy states as Casey starts to laugh and Kyle glares. Darcy knew her younger brother hated that name so much but everyone found it cute and funny.

"I don't care but Darcy, I wish you get a husband with a stupid girly number since Casey and Mel are too insane to get married!" Kyle smirks as Casey stops laughing and glares.

"Oh really so like yourself…" Mel retorts defending her sisters and herself.

Kyle glares before nodding, defeat at the lame name argument before high-fiving Darcy and Casey then giving Mel a stain on shirt and nose flip trick before lying down.

"Oh no Mister, we're decorating this place until they wake up." Darcy says as she points to the sleeping twins.

"Um Aunty D, we're already awake since Uncle Kylie woke us up with his yelling…" Mica yawns as she sits up with her brother.

Darcy, Casey, and Mel angry at that moment look toward Kylie who was standing and innocently whistling with his hands behind his back.

The three sisters stand up and yell, "DAMNIT KYLIE!" before Casey tackles and pins him down while Darcy opens the front door and Mel grabs his arms to pull him outside.

After they have put him outside, the three sisters decorate the place and put a tiara on Mica's head and cape on Mickey.

"I must say, we did a Fantastic job!" Darcy says as the girls high-five each other before they open the door let Kyle in.

Kyle looks at them and says, "I need a brother or a brother-in-law!" before going upstairs. Darcy scowls since everyone was indirectly forcing her to go on a date or get married.

At that point, Casey and Mel turned toward her, with expecting looks. "No!" Darcy yells….before saying, "I mean my career will start and no distractions." She says as she sits on the couch.

"Come on, you need to live a little…" Casey says as Mel nods.

"How 'bout a genius, rockstar or a bad boy with issues…" Casey adds as Mel looks like she got an idea. Mel knew the perfect guy since she saw him on the news and thought he was okay.

"Or that horn wearing guy on the news that helped the Avengers but got beat up by the Hulk." Mel excitedly stated as her two older sisters stared at her shocked.

"You mean that diva….." Casey says as she laughs.

"You actually mean LOKI!" Darcy yells at her unfazed baby sister while Casey is still laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

PS: Frigga asks Darcy to look after Loki so the summary changed a bit.

Chapter Two

Frigga froze as she heard her younger son's name before rushing to the bifrost.

She stood next to Hiemdall, watching the scene before her. There were three girls, one was upset, the other one was laughing and the youngest had a funny look on her face.

"What is happening?" she whispered as Hiemdall looked at her.

"My Queen, the youngest girl suggested the oldest girl to court Loki and the other girl is laughing." He emotionlessly replied.

"What's the oldest girl's name?" she asked.

"She is Darissa Lewis but known as Darcy. Thor's mortal's friend." He replied.

"May I pay her a visit?" Frigga demanded as Heimdall started to open the gate.

"Way ahead of you my Queen." He states as she goes into the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Lewis' Residence

Darcy and Casey were sitting on the couch watching, Kung Fu Panda.

"I think I just fried most of my brain cells." Casey stated.

"Oh my Odin, are you well, dear." Casey heard a soft voice.

"Sis, did you just call me dear?" she asked Darcy.

"Noooo" Darcy awkwardly replied.

"But I did." Both of the Lewis girls turned around to see a woman in gold staring at them.

"Case, you see her too. Right?" Darcy asked.

"Not sure since I ate your weird sandwich." Casey replies in shock.

"Really, we're not having that argument now since we have a guest." Darcy sternly says before walking to the golden woman.

"Hi, I'm Darissa Lewis but you can call me, Darcy or Di." Darcy says as the woman pulls her in for a hug.

Casey just awkwardly stood there as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"Lady Darcy, would you like to take care of my son Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard on Migard?" the woman asked as Darcy froze.

"Excuse Me, my Queen." Darcy asked as Casey started to laugh so loud.

"My son has problems but I think he needs a girl to tie him down and change him." She tells Darcy as Casey is still cracking up.

"Oh Miss Queen, we saw the live show of his problems and have you ever considered a dog lease or a shrink for him?" Casey asks as Darcy glares at her.

"Shut up Casey and sure but let me know when he's coming?" Darcy asked as Frigga left through a portal.

"What the hell was that?" Casey asked disbelieving what she saw and heard.


End file.
